Happy Valentines Day
by TeamCarterxx
Summary: A quick one shot on Carla and Peter.


**A quick happy one shot about Carla & Peter. This is my first story so reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks. Hope you like it :D Follow me on Twitter Peter_Carla.**

One year on from that horrible night, Carla stands in her bedroom. Which she now shares with Peter, the love of her life. Her rock. She remembers how her life had been exactly a year from now. She remembers herself feeling hollow, hurt, alone. Now she feels that she is happier than she ever was, even with Liam. She thinks to herself 365 days ago she was lying on that cold tiled floor just being put through her worst experience.

If someone told her one year from now she would be standing in Peter's bedroom, sleeping in his bed and wearing his engagement ring, she'd never had believed them. She thinks of Peter, God how she wanted him so badly. She remembered longing for him, even though he belonged to someone else. She often wonders how he really felt about her back then.

She always thought he loved her deep down, the way his eyes would light up whenever she entered the room, or the way he would never break their gaze. Sometimes they would just stare into each other's eyes, maybe even in the middle of the pub like nobody else mattered. She remembers the laughter they share before "that" happened. She remembers hating herself for not leaving him touch her after it happened. She still sees the hurt in his eyes, the wanting, the needing he had just to have her in his arms.

She feels guilty with herself. If she was given the chance she probably would have had the affair with Peter. She never regretted their stolen hours together or the lies. She hated lying to Michelle but she loved and still loves Peter more than life. Her mind is running at a hundred miles an hours. Two months till their wedding and she can hardly believe it.

She's cleaning out Peters wardrobe when she notices it. A cardboard box with the letter "KEEP OUT" in big bold capital letters. She giggles to herself slightly "Always the child" she thinks. She opens the box only to find one piece of white paper neatly folded in the middle of the box. She notices a lot of small crumpled pieces of paper around the box. She carefully opens the piece of paper. The first thing she notices is Peters handwriting. His joined up writing slightly blurred by the gel pen that he used. The second thing she notices is the date "13th February 2010". The night before the renewal of his wedding vows. She thinks it's Peters speech "Nervous Git" she mumbles to herself. She gets a startle when the first line reads "To the most beautiful woman in the world, my Car" She pauses before saying in a tiny whisper "My Car?" Why would it be my Car. She reads on and soon realises why it was my Car.

_To the most beautiful woman in the world, my Car,_

_On a day like today I want to say Happy Valentines Day to you. I imagine as you are reading this your eyes will glow, your lips curl to bear the beaming smile you always have, your heart pound with excitement and joy. I have come to a point in my life where I can no longer keep my feeling to myself, so now I am writing to you, expressing my inner most deepest feelings. You are my friend but how I long for you to be the woman standing at the top of the aisle tomorrow. How I wish it was you I place that silver ring on, the one with my name. Carla Barlow, now there's a keeper. I get insanely jealous of any man who comes near you. I think I'm officially obsessed. But is that a bad thing? When I look at you my heart flutters with excitement at your radiant beauty. You are the kindest most caring person behind your business woman hard face, the woman with the dirty giggle. Your soft voice echos through my head, your twinkling eyes, your beaming smile are all the reasons why I am head over heels for you. I cannot forget you raven hair that blows in the light Autumn breeze. Your face is an image everlasting, your presence mind-blowing. But you will never know these things as I am too cowardly to admit them. I will always be yours, and you will always be mine._

_Love: Your Peter xxxx_

She folds the paper with tears in her eyes. She lets out a little laugh. She wonders why he went through with the wedding when he felt like this. She is so involved in reading the letter she doesn't notice Peter creep up beside her, gently wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. "Got cha" she cheekily whispers in his ear. Peter doesn't realise what she means until he sees the big letters "KEEP OUT".

He looks down in shame with a little smirk on his face. "I told you that I always loved you" Peter gently says while kissing her passionately. "Always" she whispers.

**Thank you. Please review :D**


End file.
